


"Gold Rush"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Frustration, M/M, Worth It, fight, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told to put my job in front of you, but it won't hold me like you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold Rush"

"I can't do this anymore," Louis said, waving his arm in a frustrated manner.

"What d'you mean, Lou?" Niall asked. Louis refused to look at him. "Lou, what do you mean? You can't just say that."

"It's too hard," he insisted.

"No, no, it's not. It's worth it. It's all worth it," Niall repeated. "You are the ones that told us that, remember? You both said 'it's worth it if I get to come home to him every night.' Remember that?" Niall moved to squat in front of him, trying to catch his eyes.

"It's been four years," Louis sighed.

"Yes, and you've been together for all of that."

"I don't get to come home to him."

"Not every night, but we're working on changing that," Niall reminded him.

"It doesn't bother him - "

"No, don't you pull that cop out. You know this bothers Harry just as much as it does you."

"But - "

"Lou, you're being ridiculous. I'm sure he's already on his way over here to apologize."

"For something he has no control over? Yeah, he's always apologizing for shit that neither of us have control over. I don't want an apology from him. Not again. He shouldn't have to keep apologizing. This isn't his fault."

"You're right, Louis. It's not his fault. And you love him, remember?" Niall said, catching his eye at last.

Louis nodded, tears clouding his vision. "It's not fair - "

"No. It's not. We're going to get this figured out though, yeah? You've got us and you've got Harry, no matter what."

Louis nodded again.

 

\---

 

"You know I'd give it all up, right?" Harry whispered into Louis's hair.

Louis nodded. "I wouldn't ever want you to, though."

"But I'd rather have you. None of it matters without you."

"Me, too. I wouldn't want any of it if it meant losing you."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.
> 
> I've been having a lot of Larry feels since 'Strong.' yesterday.


End file.
